The Five Survivors
by TheUniverseCreator
Summary: its still in progress


Our world is in ruin. Humanity has played ruler of the world we have paid for it .The dead roam the streets. It is literal hell and the worst thing is that there is barely anyone alive. The military were no match for the endless horde of undead. Humanity is on its knees.

Some ended their own lives instead of waiting for an inevitable, agonising death at the hands and teeth of the undead or a deadly bullet by other survivors. No matter how long people have survived, slip-ups and unexpected events have wiped out most of humanity.

My name is Niall, I've come a long way and saw the world collapse around me. I've witnessed the deaths of friends, hordes of undead and so far I've survived, just. Let me tell you how it all started.

Chapter 1

"I'm so bored" moaned Kieran, collapsing onto the floor with pizza smudged across his face.

"Well what are people supposed to do at sleepovers?" I asked while lying on my bed while bouncing a tennis ball off the wall.

"Simple, you just eat, play video games and most importantly, sleep," exclaimed Kieran excitedly.

"Well, we could play computer games" Alex cut in. Looking at his small laptop. Alex was a geeky kid from Romania who got annoyed when he either forgot something or didn't know the answer.

"We could make prank calls" suggested kieran, standing up.

"If they call the police it could jeopardise my chances of getting into a top college," replied Alex cautiously.

Alex just blabbed on about the most important things to know when applying for a top rated college.

"Don't go there, we arent even going to college for another few years" moaned Dylan.

"But its an importa-" Alex started.

"Alex just shut up!" snapped Kieran, pushing Alex into the TV.

"Citizens of the United Kingdom, please be aware that there are reports of attacks from cities across Britain. They are a group of unidentifiable individuals. Please remain calm, lock the doors and stay in your homes" said a news reporter before the screen went blank.

Chapter 2

"What the f***" muttered Kieran.

"It's probably one of those horror nights that they do in cities where you get chased" I chuckled.

"I think we should go home!"Alex returned.

"Not a good idea". Dylan replied, shaking his head.

"I agree". Kieran said,"what happened to you being the logical one?"

"If this is really happening then we should do what the reporter said" I added.

"Well I would rather stay here than go out there" Kieran growled, frustrated.

"Then lets barricade the doors and windows and get something to defend ourselves with" Alex ordered, acting like a leader.

"STOP! You're trying to be a team leader when you're clearly not!"barked Kieran angrily.

"I was just trying to-" Alex started.

"We're kids, not a squad of soldiers, we don't need a leader!" I cut in.

"Everyone just shut up and stop arguing" groaned Dylan.

"Okay, fine,"sighed Kieran.

All four of us stood in complete silence that seemed to last eternity. Without warning, there was a huge bang at the front door followed by the shattering of glass. Everyone stared at each other in complete horror.

"What the hell was that?" whimpered Alex.

"Anyone coming to have a look?" I questioned.

"Are you crazy?!" Alex shrieked.

"Shut up" Kieran whispered.

"Only to the bottom of the stairs" I pleaded.

"Only that far?" Kieran asked doubtfully.

"Only that far" I repeated.

"You're all gonna die" Alex cried.

"So, stay here" Dylan shrugged.

Chapter 3

The three of us slowly crept down the stairs silently until they reached the bottom.

We stopped at the bottom of the stairs, curiously searching for any sign of life. What we were met by was a glimpse of a huge humanoid figure looming over Kieran's unconscious parents.

"Wow" Dylan muttered.

"What is it doing?" I asked rhetorically.

"I-I-I" Kieran stuttered before bursting into tears.

"Lets go ask for help

"I think we should go now" I whispered nervously.

"What about it a-a-and my parents" Kieran sobbed.

"If you want to go and charge at it, be my guest" snapped Dylan, his face blank. He then adopted a softer tone. "Look, we can't just walk up to it, so we've got think of a way to distract it or at least get it away from your parents".

Kieran just nodded. I was surprised by Dylan's random and unreasonable harshness, though I let it slip. Behind me Kieran started creeping up the stairs. I tapped Dylan on the shoulder but he remained there, transfixed. I gently shook him and looked at me before making a lead on gesture with his hand. I tried to remember the name of the combat exo the person was wearing as they left through what once was the back window. We entered Kieran's room and sat down in silence. Then it hit me, Alex wasn't here.

"Where is Alex?" I asked.

"I thought I heard him go to the bathroom earlier" Kieran replied.

Dylan pondered for a moment before standing up and opening Kieran's wardrobe, which was right next to him. As soon as he opened it, a terrified Alex sprung out, swinging his laptop wildly before coming to his senses.

"Oh, its you guys" he said matter-of-factly.

"No s***" Kieran returned.

"You almost took my freakin head off" Dylan hissed.

"Sorry" he replied.

"How couldn't you hear us come back up?" I questioned.

Alex gestured towards his headphones, which were on the floor beside him.

"Why were you listening to music?" Kieran asked.

"I didn't want to hear you all get killed by it" Alex said, embarrassed.

"That's just stupid" I smiled.

Alex managed a weak smile back.

"In other news, there's a 12ft tall Combat EXO paying a visit to your parents" Dylan stated.

"Is it gone"? Alex asked.

"I think so" Dylan answered "I don't think he expected to find you

But then there was loud steps coming up the stairs then they stopped at the door of the bedroom all four looked at each other in complete horror the thing then tries to open the door but Niall and Kieran throw themselves a against the door it had strength like nothing ever see it managed to fit its hand though the gap then Dylan and Alex ram it and it managed to rip out its hand as they heard a loud shriek then the thing hurried itself down stairs and left the house

"What was that thing" said Niall as he and kieran slid the door and laid their heads against the door

"A robot " said Alex looking at the hand which lay dormant ageist the floor but as alex approached the hand it jumped up and began to strangle Alex it pushed him against the wall and it was way too strong for the four alone they need a weapon in order to save the boy.

Kieran crept down the stairs and rummaged through the kitchen cupboards for a knife to finish the hand that has Alex pinned against the wall.

"ahhhhh," screamed Kieran as he slashed the fingers of the robot, circuits and wires fell to the floor as Alex sighed in relief.

"Kieran, you saved me," said Alex breathing heavily.

"No problem," said Kieran relieved that he saved Alex.

"What about your parents," said Kieran.

"I… d..don't know," said Niall as tears drip from his cheek

"Guys" yelled Alex from Niall's bedroom

"what is it caret you see we are busy here"Niall says looking at alex with a furious glare

ok we have to leave we must go down into the kitchen while dylan keeps the cyborg distracted

Kieran and Niall crept down stairs the hall at the bottom of the stairs was silent the lights flickered in and off in a frequent pattern they could hear the handless cyborg trapped in the living room by dylan it couldn't escape as dylan held the door with all his might

the two boys crept in to the kitchen the room was dark and plates were broken against the floor this had clearly been done while the cyborg was free to roam

ok go grab a bag so we can take all medical things and food also find some canteens to keep water in

"ok" said Kieran

he ran over to a copord in the hall it was full of canteens and sleeping bags kieran ran and grabbed 5 canteens and 5 sleeping bags by the time he returned Niall had fillead 4 backpacks with crisps fruit bread yogurt anything edible. They then ran upstairs to get alex (who was hiding in the coudord)

"Alex come on we have to leave its not safe we have to get out and maybe go to the school maybe there will be adults there" sad Niall screaming for the young boy to


End file.
